Trapped
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Trapped in a box with no lid. How will they get out? Is there a way out? Yes, but the way is a surprise! A drabble story. Multi/Sweden, Multi/Russia
1. FinSu and ChuRo

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see each other. There is no opening that they can see for the lid. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

/././././././././.

**Trapped**

/././././././././.

**Finland/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

"Finland...?" He mumbled.

Finland wasn't looking at Sweden at all, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Sweden subtly frowned and tried to move again when he found that what also stopped him from moving was that Finland was sitting on him. He looked down and tried to find a way to move to get himself in a comfortable position as he was scrunched in the box they were in. His long legs weren't helping at all.

"Please stop moving..." Finland said quietly.

"Ah...sorry." Sweden stopped, wondering what was wrong. He looked at Finland who still wouldn't look at him. Hurt flashed in Sweden's eyes but he asked, "Are you...okay?"

"Not really. Sorry Su-san." Finland gave Sweden an uncomfortable smile.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...don't like sitting on you...and my back is starting to hurt."

Sweden blinked then slowly nodded. He looked around and figured that he had enough room to fix that problem. He asked Finland to lift himself as much as possible, when Finland did, Sweden moved back as much as possible and slowly got his legs around Finland instead so the other nation could sit on the ground instead. Finland got what Sweden was doing and helped until he was comfortably between Sweden's legs though he was still leaning over the blonde.

"This okay?" Sweden asked, trying to keep himself off of Finland as he thought that Finland didn't like that either.

"Yes, thank you!" Finland smiled.

Relief flashed in Sweden's eyes and he nodded, happy that he could help. He shifted slightly and his thigh touched Finland's side, Sweden quickly spread his legs again, mumbling, "S-Sorry..."

"It's okay...you can sit on me, I don't mind, it's just my lap." Finland gently touched Sweden's very subtly shaking leg.

"But...'m heavy." Sweden felt himself begin to blush but tried to push it down. He ignored the slight strain in his limbs as the box really was small and wasn't really allowing him to keep the needed distance from Finland.

"You're not. Now sit!" Finland said, though he was smiling. He shifted slightly, purposely tickling Sweden's leg so the nation would sit. His smile grew as Sweden yelped then fell into his lap.

Sweden's cheeks burnt red immediately but he made no further argument as he was already sitting on Finland's lap. To get comfortable, he crossed his ankles behind Finland's back and put his hands on the walls of the box. He really wished that there was something he could grab onto to keep his weight off Finland better...actually, he wished that they could just leave the box.

"'M going to try to get us out." Sweden said before shifting and pressing on the top of the box. He subtly frowned as it didn't move and shifted again. He tightened his thighs around Finland's waist to keep himself steady and pushed against the top of the box again. This continued for five minutes before he heard Finland let out a strange noise. He looked down at the other nation and worriedly asked,

"You alright?"

"Y-yes!" Finland laughed nervously, "I'm okay!"

Worry stayed in Sweden's eyes but he slowly nodded anyway. He shifted again and just pushed against the box when Finland shifted as well. Sweden subtly frowned and shifted again as something hard pressed against him. What was in Finland's pocket?

"Do you think...um...can you reach your pocket...?" Sweden asked slowly, feeling embarrassed. He would ignore it but it was pressing against his backside.

Finland's face burnt red and he shook his head quickly. Part of him was glad that he really couldn't reach his pockets thanks to Sweden's legs.

"Ah...okay." Sweden said, resolved to just deal with it then. He looked at their 'roof' the best he could again and pressed hard. He felt sorry for Finland as he was putting a lot of pressure on the smaller nation thanks to this, but the sooner they got out the better.

"Guh!" Finland grunted softly, making Sweden quickly look at him again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sweden asked quickly, shifting again so he could try to take some of his weight off his special friend.

"R-Really! I-I'm fine!" Finland smiled nervously.

Sweden's brows furrowed in concern and he opened his mouth to ask Finland again when he subtly frowned once more.

"Sorry but, it's pokin' hard." Sweden mumbled as he finally reached down, between his and Finland's tightly pressed bodies. He tried to find Finland's pocket but noticed something off. He touched the hardness that had been poking him and blushed hotly as Finland groaned. Sweden felt his blush get hotter and tried to ignore the way his heart skipped. It was probably just a physical reaction but...did that mean Finland at least slightly liked him that way?

"I'm sorry! It's just, you're sitting on it and you keep shifting and pressing hard on it! It's not you I swear!" Finland said quickly, trying to be helpful and keep this from being awkward.

Sweden felt his blush turn to shame and immediately felt hurt. He looked away and slowly nodded, wishing that he hadn't felt that small hope that Finland liked him... Then again, he really should have known.

"I...I und'rst'nd." Sweden mumbled almost unintelligibly. Now he really wanted to leave, to get away before Finland could notice his reaction.

He couldn't look at Finland anymore just focusing all his attention on getting them free. He pushed harder against the 'roof' and tried to ignore the hardness pressing against him. With a quiet irritated sound, Sweden practically hit the 'roof' above him.

Finland gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure. Sweden's ample backside pressing deliciously hard against him. He reflexively bucked up then blushed brightly at what he jsut did, feeling horrified as he heard Sweden's gasp.

"I-Im so sorry!" Finland said immediately then went quiet as Sweden looked at him.

"...It's...It's okay. I understand." Sweden repeated then bit his lip. He tried not to move, then looked at Finland. He exhaled shakily and ignored the way that his cheeks were heating up and the way his hands were beginning to feel clammy.

"You..." Sweden began but then went quiet, he exhaled again and said, "Is there...anyway I could...help?"

Finland's face burst red and had Sweden suddenly feeling so embarrassed. Sweden looked away and just tried to get off of Finland, thinking that the extra pressure from him wasn't helping. He stopped immediately as he felt Finland's arms wrap around his waist. He looked down at Finland in surprise but Finland had already hid his face from his eyes.

Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's waist and hid his face. He slowly began moving his hips, grinding his hardness against Sweden's backside. He groaned into Sweden's chest at the feeling and felt excited as he heard Sweden gasp quietly with each buck upwards.

Sweden blushed darkly as he felt that hardness press insistently against him. Warmth rushed down and Sweden felt himself react to the feeling. His cheeks burned hotter and he felt naughty for reacting to 'helping' Finland this way. He suddenly whimpered as a sudden rush of pleasure went through his body.

Finland shivered at the surprising sound and felt himself throb. He shifted and pressed harder against Sweden, the friction slowly becoming not enough. His mind was slightly hazy but he knew that he wanted to hear that surprising sound again. Finland shifted again, pressing Sweden against the box wall as he ground against the taller nation.

Sweden gasped softly in surprise as he was suddenly shifted and pressed against the wall. His cheeks burned in embarrassment yet happiness. Another whimper escaped his lips as Finland ground against him again, right against his own groin from their position.

"A-Ah, F-Finland..." Sweden began, his voice breathy. He wanted to tell Finland to move lower, or even higher, so he wouldn't get pleasure. He didn't want to scare Finland with his own arousal, though, that arousal was already happening from the constant grind against his backside.

Finland shivered hard at hearing his name, his gaze darted up and his breath hitched at Sweden's expression. Sweden was blushing darkly with his eyes closed, making him look shyly aroused. Finland was moving before he could even think about it, and he was suddenly kissing Sweden's lips.

Sweden's eyes shot open and he gasped at the feeling. Suddenly, a slightly loud popping sound rang through his ears and he looked up to see that the lid of the box had disappeared. He opened his mouth to tell Finland but suddenly moaned as he felt teeth on his neck. Then he yelped as Finland bucked harshly against him, hard enough that his head would have thunk against the lid of the box if it had not disappeared. The bit to his neck happened again and Sweden couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips again, and it happened again. Finland bucked harshly against him once more.

Sweden had to brace his feet against the other wall of the box to stop himself from constantly moving as Finland kept attacking his neck and _rutting_ against him. Soon, Finland jerked to a stop, still pressed hard against Sweden, and began panting hard against the other nation's neck. Sweden felt parts of his neck tingle and knew that Finland left visible marks. He opened his mouth to tell Finland that they were free but couldn't. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of Finland holding him for a little while longer...

**China/Russia**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"China!" Russia chirped happily then tilted his head with a little frown, "What are you doing here?...Where is here?"

"Hello Russia," China said, leaning against the wall of the box the best he could. He was between Russia's legs though his own legs were propping up Russia's.

"We are in a box with no lid. Outside the box, we are in an empty room." He tapped near one of the holes littering the small box, then added, "I don't know why I'm here, do you?"

Russia shook his head, "I don't even remember falling asleep..." he pouted softly, not liking being confused.

China nodded absentmindedly, looking through one of the holes in the box. He sighed softly, crossing his arms, then looked back at Russia. Their faces were very close together but China didn't really care, their bodies were even closer after all and he had been like this for about a half hour before Russia woke up. He had already went through and got over his little panic.

Russia looked back at China and smiled widely. Their closeness didn't bother him at all, in fact, he enjoyed it. Russia never really got to be this close to any other nation and if felt nice, especially since China wasn't frantically trying to get away.

"Any idea on how to get out?" Russia tilted his head again.

China sighed again and shook his head, "Sorry Ru-ru, I have no idea."

Russia pouted softly, thinking that that wasn't good. He was slightly uncomfortable after all. He was to big to be in such a small box, especially since there was some one else with him.

"What should we do then?" Russia asked with a smile.

"I don't know, wait I suppose? With no lid, that is all we can do." China sighed and leaned forward slightly. He accidentally laid his head on Russia's chest then quickly sat back up when he realized it.

"You can rest on me, I don't mind. I'm very soft...at least, that's what big sister once said!" Russia smiled childishly, reaching out and pulling China back down so the Asian nation would be resting on him almost completely.

"Ah-Russia!" China said in a protesting tone but then just sighed when he saw Russia's smile. He shook his head and gave in, laying on the taller nation. After a moment, he mentally admitted that yes, Russia was indeed very soft for some reason.

Russia smiled happily to himself, liking that china wasn't arguing with him. He liked this, being used as a pillow for his friend. Well, Russia considered China a friend! He hoped that China thought the same way... The thought kept plaguing Russia until he finally opened his mouth and asked,

"Are we friends, China?"

China blinked at the sudden, very odd question. He lifted hsi head and looked at Russia with a raised eyebrow before sighing, "Of course we are. That is obvious Ru-ru."

Russia felt his heart thump in his chest and smiled brightly, "Spasibo!" he said in such a cheery tone before pecking China's lips. A sudden popping noise made them both look up. The lid was gone and they could see the ceiling.

"Ah! We can leave!" Russia said with a big smile.

"Yes, aru." China said, surprisingly calm considering he had just been kissed. He looked at Russia and after a moment, decided that it wasn't to bad, "Well, lets go then." he said, getting out first.

When Russia got to his knee's to leave the box as well, China leaned down and kissed Russia's lips. He smiled when Russia looked at him with wide eyes then said, "Come on Ru-ru. Let's see how long we've been in there."

Russia stared at China for a few moment's then his bright smile came back. He nodded happily and hopped out of the box. As they walked out of the room, Russia grabbed China's hand, his pale cheeks turning a natural pink.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**REVIEW! Please~?**

**Yea, Russia's was a bit short but I liked it short but sweet. Not to much drama between them~**


	2. DenSu and AmeRus

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Okay! So far, I have requests for:

Sweden with Poland, Spain, England, Japan

and

Russia with Scotland, Turkey, Netherlands

Then there will be a special chapter later on!

So, what I hope you all will do is **vote for what pair to read first, and give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with**!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Denmark/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then blinked at what he saw.

A wall, a plain wall covered in small holes to allow just enough light and air through. Then Sweden noticed that his back was very warm and that he was siting on something. At a shift, he noticed that arms were wrapped around him as well. Sweden tried to moved but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Please...don't turn around..." Denmark said, his normally loud voice going quiet.

"Denmark...?" Sweden said automatically then went quiet as those arms tightened around him. For a moment, Sweden felt his heart skip then pound in fear. He pushed the rising fear down harshly, knowing that he had nothing to fear anymore.

"Why are...what happened?" Sweden slowly asked, trying to keep himself calm.

"I don't know. Woke up like this." Denmark said, still uncharacteristically quiet, "We're in a box, I know that much."

Sweden nodded then felt Denmark's arms tighten around him again. He felt Denmark press his face against his back and nuzzle it hard, like he used to in the far past. It made Sweden swallow roughly, like there was something in his throat. He bit his lip hard, not knowing what to say.

"I missed doing this..." Denmark said, "I miss a lot of things...but I miss this the most."

Denmark clenched his jaw hard and nuzzled Sweden's back harder. He inhaled deeply, wanting to imprint Sweden's scent into his brain. He felt like he had no control over his vocal cords, but at the same time he was glad for it. He could finally say things that he had been wanting to for years.

Sweden's throat squeezed when he opened his mouth to say something...anything, but nothing came out. His arms rose without thought and he placed his hands on Denmark's arms, gently stroking them. Sweden understood...of course he did, he missed this as well, but he didn't think that they could have this again. After everything that happened...

"Dan..." Sweden whispered.

Denmark felt his breath catch in his throat and couldn't help but to hold Sweden tighter again. His eyes burned at his nickname coming from Sweden.

"Fuck..." Denmark's voice choked in his throat, "I miss you Sverige! It's-...It's not that same without you..."

Sweden felt his cheeks burn along with his eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling one tear fall at the motion. His mouth opened again but he still couldn't say anything, his emotions were to much for him to settle on just one thing to say. He could feel Denmark slightly trembling behind him and knew that the other nation was crying. Sweden kept his breaths shallow with how tightly Denmark was holding him, as if he could disappear at any moment.

"Dan..." Sweden repeated, "let me turn around."

"I-...I can't" There was a hitch in Denmark's words and Sweden knew the reason why Denmark didn't want him to turn was because he was crying.

Sweden exhaled shortly then tensed and forced his body to turn in Denmark's tight grip. He looked into Denmark's surprised eyes and quickly cupped Denmark's face so he couldn't look away.

"Idiot..." Sweden said, his eyes set in a slight glare before his face suddenly relaxed and he actually smiled. He quickly covered Denmark's eyes so he couldn't see his smile, "What took you so long...?"

Denmark felt his heart drop at Sweden's glare but suddenly and immediately pick up rapid speed when he just barely caught Sweden's _beautiful_ smile before his eyes were covered. His hands shot up to pull Sweden's hands away so he could see it again, he needed to see it again, but Sweden's words stopped him. Denmark opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before slowly moving Sweden's hands away from his eyes. He was disappointed to see that Sweden's smile was gone but his heart skipped at the happiness clear in those stunning teal eyes.

"What took-... You mean you...?" Denmark stopped himself as he shifted closer to Sweden, his right hand still held Sweden's hand but his left hand went up towards Sweden's face, cupping it softly.

"I forgave you...a long time ago. I was waiting for you." Sweden whispered, his lips almost forming a smile again as he looked at Denmark gently.

"You...you ass!" Denmark said but his lips stretched into a wide grin.

Sweden raised an amused eyebrow then blushed softly as Denmark's thumb began slowly stroking his cheek. He lifted his arm and gently gripped Denmark's wrist, he didn't pull the hand away though. He...He enjoyed how it felt. His lips twitched again and he bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Denmark's mouth suddenly went dry as he noticed Sweden's blush. His eyes snapped down to Sweden's lips and he swallowed roughly before looking back into those teal eyes. He began leaning in without thinking.

"Sorry..." Denmark whispered before suddenly closing his eyes and kissing Sweden's soft lips.

Sweden's eyes widened and he reflexively tightened his grip on Denmark's wrist in surprise. He didn't even register the popping sound of the lid disappearing above them. Instead, Sweden slowly closed his eyes and shyly kissed back, his other hand going up and gripping Denmark's shirt tightly.

Denmark groaned lowly when he felt Sweden kiss back. His heart skipped in his chest and he shifted closer to his Sweden, pressing Sweden against the wall of the box. He slowly moved his hand from Sweden's cheek to cup the back of his neck, tilting his head to kiss better. Slowly, Denmark licked the seam of Sweden's lips, wanting to be let in.

Sweden shivered hard and slowly opened his mouth. A breathy moan escaped from him as Denmark wasted no time in mapping out his mouth, leaving no area left untouched. Sweden gripped Denmark's shirt tightly, pulling his closer as he felt his body burn from the kiss. Sweden whimpered and arched as he felt Denmark's other hand trail over his body and cup his backside, pulling him harder against Denmark's firm body. Sweden opened his eyes then noticed something through the little haze in his mind. He pulled away from Denmark's touch and raggedly whispered,

"The lid's gone..." as he looked up to the ceiling.

"Don't care." Denmark said, lowering his lips to Sweden's bared neck instead.

**America/Russia**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Amerika?" He whispered as he saw the familiar nation sleeping on him. He blinked and stayed still, staring at the nation for a little while.

America looked so different when he was asleep. He looked older than usual, and slightly sad. It made Russia frown and want to make it go away. America should always be grinning, thats what Russia believed.

Russia slowly lifted his hand and began petting America's head, just like he would with his fluffy cat. He smiled softly as America's face relaxed and the blond nation cuddled closer to him. It made his heart skip in his chest and his smile grew.

"Amerika..." Russia whispered softly, then felt the urge to finally confess. America was sleeping after all, so Russia knew that the other nation couldn't hear him. Well, America wouldn't understand him. Russia blushed nervously and whispered in America's ear,

"I love you." Russia blushed harder but felt a rush of giddiness fill him. He bit his lip as he smiled widely and said it again in an excited whisper, "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Amercia suddenly grumbled and held Russia tighter, mumbling, "Love ya too, now lemme sleep..."

Russia's heart skipped in his chest and he felt his eyes tear up. He knew that he couldn't take those words to heart...but he wanted to. Russia gave a watery smile and began petting America's hair again.

"Spasibo..." Russia whispered quietly, "I will never forget you said that."

Knowing this was probably the only time he could, Russia gently -oh so gently- kissed America's lips. There was a popping sound that made Russia break the kiss and look up. He was a little disappointed to see that there was no lid anymore but shook the feeling away. He looked back down at America, who was still asleep, and just decided to wait.

He wouldn't mind staying as America's pillow for as long as America needed. With that thought, Russia got comfier and began stroking America's hair again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I know, Russia's is short again. But I liked it so I wrote it! Hope you all enjoyed it too! I love DenSu's though~

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!**


	3. PolSwe and ScoRus

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Okay! So far, I have requests for:

Sweden with Spain, England, Japan, 2P Canada, 2P France

and

Russia with Turkey, Netherlands, Canada, France, Male!Belarus, Male!Ukraine

Then there will be a special chapter later on!

So, what I hope you all will do is **give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not**!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Poland/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

"Poland?" He mumbled, looking at the cross-dressing nation in surprise. Poland was seated right between his long legs, looking at Sweden like the nation offended him.

"Finally you're awake! Felt like forever!" Poland ranted slightly, crossing his arms, "I can't find a damn way out of this stupid box and I'm bored!"

"...'m...sorry?" Sweden said, confused

"Good! You can make it up to me then!" Poland's eyes flashed with a unsettling emotion, "It's a good thing that I still have my bag! I don't know how long we're gonna be in here soooo let's have some fun!"

The confusion grew in Sweden's eyes as he stared at the smaller nation. He shifted slightly so he could be sitting up more; there was enough room for his upper body to lay comfortably against the box wall but his legs were bent almost completely and spread wide to accommodate Poland.

"...Okay?" Sweden said slowly.

"Awesome!" Poland opened his side bag in the small area and began pulling out random objects.

Sweden subtly frowned at seeing the strange object's. They looked familiar but he couldn't place a finger on what they were. He was finally able to read one of the cylinders and felt himself pale slightly.

'_Mascara?_' He thought to himself, suddenly getting a very uneasy feeling. He looked at Poland and slowly asked, "You are...going to put...make-up on?"

"Yep!" Poland grinned

"Oh..." Sweden sighed in relief but suddenly choked as Poland continued.

"I'm going to give you a sexy make-over!"

"W-What!?" Sweden pressed himself backwards against the wall, "Y-You are j-joking...yes?"

"Why would I EVER joke about make-up!?" Poland looked scandalized for a moment before grabbing some primer. He looked at Sweden then suddenly snatched the glasses right off his face.

Sweden immediately felt vulnerable without his glasses and tried to cover his face.

"Nu-uh-uh~" Poland sang, "You said you'd make it up to me!"

"N-Not like this!" Sweden said quickly as his hands were pulled away. His cheeks were turning a dark pink color that had Poland squealing.

"Come on cutie! I'll make you look like a hot babe!"

"I don't want that!" Sweden was also very sure that no amount of anything could make him look less scary. He wiggled and tried to get away as the weird stick come closer to his face.

"Keep movin and I'll stab you in the eye." Poland said, half threatening, half warning.

Sweden tried not to whimper but failed. He finally stopped trying to get away and just looked down in humiliation, his cheeks a dark red color.

"Good! You understand! Now lets get ya looking hot! Hehe~" Poland laughed in a rather frightening manner -to Sweden- and started applying makeup to Sweden's face. When he was done he squealed at his artwork.

Sweden now had white liner and smokey black and grey shadow emphasizing his jewel-like teal eyes and making them look bigger. His long and thick blonde lashes were covered in mascara, making them look even longer and thicker. His lips looked full and pouty with the shiny red lip gloss covering them. Even his cheeks had some blush on them, just in case his actual blush faded.

"You look like a total babe, and I didn't even have to do much~!" Poland said excitedly

Sweden's cheeks were still red as he quietly asked, "...May I have...my glasses back...?"

"Nope!" Poland said with a big grin, "Now I gotta take some pictures!"

"W-What! B-but you n-n-never said anything about p-pictures!" Sweden started trying to get away again, not wanting to go through this humiliation. He was already scary with his plain face, he must look like a monster with make-up on!

"Sit still!" Poland barked, causing Sweden to freeze, his eyes going wide.

"Good boy~! Now, you will let me take pictures or I'll start doing naughty things to your body~!"

Sweden looked at Poland horrified, saying, "That is not a good joke!"

"Not supposed to be, cause I'm not joking!" Poland continued to grin then took a quick picture of Sweden as the other blonde nation whimpered, looking like he was going to cry.

It felt like hours had passed before Poland had announced the he was done. Sweden had just looked down -he had his glasses back on as Poland had wanted some pictures with them- at his ripped clothing, wondering why they had to be sacrificed to the 'cause'. He looked back up to Poland, his lips forming a subtle pout. Though, with the make-up, the pout wasn't subtle anymore.

Poland laughed and suddenly pecked Sweden's lips, saying "Thanks cutie!"

All of a sudden, both of the nation's could hear a popping sound. They looked up on reflex and saw that the roof of the box had come off. Poland whooped and got out of the box quickly. Sweden came out second and sighed as he saw Poland was already gone.

'_I wanted to ask him to delete those pictures..._' It was to late for now, Sweden would ask tomorrow.

***Next Day***

Poland was sitting in the meeting showing off pictures to the nation's around him.

Russia watched as this happened, listening to the approving sounds of the other nations. It seemed to him, that the others really REALLY liked what they were seeing.

"Doesn't this picture just scream 'Take me!'?" Poland showed off another picture on his camera to everyone who would look.

Russia grew curious and got up to look as well. He saw a very pretty blonde boy with sexy make-up on. In the picture, the blonde had a slightly vulnerable expression and was looking at the camera through his lashes. Russia could tell that the guy's legs were spread as he could slightly see his blue black clad knees on the opposite sides of the picture. The apparent 'Take me' expression was doubly helped by the fact that the blonde's shirt was ripped, showing off pretty collar bones and small shoulders. Suddenly, Russia blinked and smiled widely. He turned to Sweden who had just walked through the doors and said,

"Sweden! You look really, really pretty in this picture!"

Everyone suddenly went quiet.

Sweden looked confused for a moment then looked at Poland. His eyes widened and his face paled before suddenly turning bright red.

"Y-Y-You-" Sweden couldn't even finish the first word before just crouching down low and covering his face with his hands. Oh gods, he never felt so humiliated! Sure Russia said he looked pretty, but Russia always said that! They were friends after all.

"Not pretty, he looks beautiful." Sweden suddenly heard Greece say, causing his head to snap up so he could look at the nation in surprise.

"Fuck that! He looks hot! Completely my type!" Prussia suddenly added.

"May I have a copy of that picture." Japan shamelessly asked Poland who replied, "Yeah, totally!"

"H-Hey hey hey! Stop looking at that picture dammit!" Denmark yelled, trying to take the camera away.

"Don't be a jealous idiot." Norway said blankly then looked at Poland, saying, "I want a copy too."

Sweden's looked at the other nation's with wide eyes, his face still red but not in humiliation anymore. He was embarrassed -completely embarrassed- but flattered at the same time. His heart beating quickly in his chest.

"See, I told you that you're pretty!" Russia said, crouching in front of Sweden. His big smile turned into a pout as he added, "You should listen to me more!" then he smiled widely again.

"...Y-Yea..." Sweden looked down, hiding a little happy smile. Then, his eyes widened and he realized something, '_Wait, copies!?_'

"N-No! No copies!"

**Scotland/Russia -(First time doing Scotland. I have no idea how he acts...)-**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Jallo!" Russia said, waving the best he could in the cramped space, "You are...Scotland, da?"

"Aye. 'N yer the famous Russia." Scotland smirked, leaning back the best he could. He had he legs slightly spread but his legs were under Russia's, propping Russia's legs up and slightly in before they slightly wrapped around his waist.

"I am famous?" Russia said with a tilt of his head. Suddenly, he giggled as he took in what Scotland was wearing. He reached and touched Scotland's bare knee, asking, "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

Then Russia giggled again before he said, "Your legs are hairy!" as he childishly touched the dark red hair.

Scotland enjoyed the touch but twitched as Russia called his kilt a skirt. Dammit! Wasn't his fault that he had been wearing it before he got -for lack of a better word- jumped!

"It's a kilt!" He said quickly.

"Looks funny!" Russia smiled widely, "It looks like something my Sestra's would wear!" he didn't mean it in a mean way though.

"Are you a girl now?" Russia asked curiously.

"Hell No!" Scotland scowled then suddenly grinned, "Feel a little higher an' you'll see how much of a man I am~."

"Huh?" Russia tilted his head then asked, "How much higher?"

Scotland blinked then burst out laughing. He watched Russia slowly begin to pout and knew he just had to continue. Why hadn't the others told him how damn cute this country was!

"Just keep goin till you feel something different." Scotland grinned.

"Can't I just look instead?" Russia asked.

"Sure!" Scotland's grin grew.

Russia nodded with a smile then blushed softly. Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel right doing that. He bit his lip and said, "I don't think I should..."

"Oh don't worry laddie, I won't get mad at ya." Scotland leaned forward, getting intimately close to the other nation, "Here, I'll be nice and help ya too!"

He took Russia's hand and lead it up his kilt. He was a true Scotsman though and soon Russia felt something that he really thought he shouldn't have. Russia slightly squeezed what was in his hand just to make sure he wasn't wrong then his entire face went red as Scotland groaned. Russia pulled his hand back faster then lightning, squeaking as he said

"Y-Your not w-wearing underwear!?"

"Nope! That's the only way to wear kilts!" Scotland grinned in a naughty manner, "Told ya I was a lad, want ta feel again to make sure?"

"N-Nyet! I-I'm sure you are!" Russia covered his face, embarrassed, then said, "Can we just get out of here?!"

"Don't know how!" Scotland laughed then grinned down at Russia, "But might as well have some fun together hm~"

"I don't think I will like your idea of fun!"

Scotland chuckled then suddenly hooked his arms under Russia's back. He pulled the violet eyed nation completely onto his lap then ran his hands down Russia's legs.

"Oh, nice legs~" He squeezed Russia's thighs, "Wouldn't mind seein you in a kilt."

Russia squeaked again then quickly grabbed Scotland's hands, saying, "H-Hey! N-no touching!"

"Why not? You touched me." Scotland hummed, "Can't I touch a cute laddie like yourself? Don't make a man beg now~"

"H-huh?!" Russia blushed darker and looked down at Scotland in surprise.

Scotland took that moment to lean up and plant a kiss right on Russia's lips. He had just licked the soft flesh when they heard a pop sound, causing them both to look up. Scotland sighed in slight disappointment as he saw that they were now free.

Russia got out of the box so quickly that he almost tripped. He ran to the door then ran out, leaving Scotland to sigh again and slowly get out. Scotland suddenly perked up as he saw Russia's head poke out from the doorway, those round cheeks still bright red.

"You...I won't let anyone touch me like that unless they prove that they will stay with me forever!" Russia said quickly then turned to leave again but was stopped by Scotland's reply.

"So I got a chance?" Scotland grinned, crossing his arms in triumph as Russia shyly nodded before running away.

"YES!" Scotland shouted in excitement before leaving the room as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with different versions of the Nation's!  
**


	4. SpaSwe and TurRus

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

Okay! So far, I have requests for:

Sweden with England, Japan, 2P Canada, 2P France, 2p Denmark, Iceland, Prussia, America, Norway

and

Russia with Netherlands, Canada, France, N. Italy, S. Italy, Prussia, England, Ancient Rome, 2p Russia, Male!Belarus, Male!Ukraine

Then there will be a special chapter later on! (Don't know when, but it will happen at some time!)

So, what I hope you all will do is** give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Spain/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

"..." Sweden stayed quiet as he stared at Spain, who was between his legs, laying on him. He stared into the green eyes that were _much to close_!

"...Hello?" Sweden finally said, slightly trying to shift away, but he couldn't. There wasn't enough room in the box.

"Hi!" Spain smiled widely. He moved slightly, getting even more comfortable on Sweden's surprisingly soft body.

Sweden was steadily becoming more uncomfortable. He opened his mouth then closed it.

"You're really beautiful when you sleep." Spain said

Sweden's face immediately turned red. He stared at Spain in shock then finally said, "...W-what?"

"You're beautiful when you sleep." Spain repeated then added, "Actually, you look beautiful now but I noticed it when you were asleep." He grinned cheerfully, then said "You have gorgeous eyes."

Sweden's face got redder and he couldn't figure out what to say. Finally, he just said thank you, in a shy stuttering tone.

Spain chuckled then lefted his hand and touched Sweden's face softly, saying, "You should visit my country sometime. I'd love to spend time with you, maybe we could even dance together?"

Sweden blushed harder and bit his lip. His heart skipped a beat as he felt Spain's hand on his cheek and his eyes widened at Spain's words. It sounded...like Spain was asking him out on a date. Sweden bit his lip harder, not knowing if it was just all in his mind or not.

"Hey, don't do that." Spain said, slowly pulling Sweden's lower lip from between his teeth. He rubbed it gently with his thumb, acting as if he didn't even know what he was doing, but Spain did know. He wouldn't stop unless Sweden told him to.

"S-sorry..." Sweden whispered almost breathlessly.

"Apology accepted!" Spain said, his lips forming an easy grin again as his eyes seemed to dance happily.

Sweden almost but his lip again but stopped himself quickly. He couldn't do it anyway as Spain was still gently touching his lip, as if it were normal. His eyes darted to and away from Spain's eyes as he steadily grew more and more flustered.

"So..?" Spain suddenly said, making Sweden slightly tilt his head in confusion.

"...What?"

Spain chuckled and shook his head, "Cutie, I'm talking about you coming to my country!"

"O-Oh!" Sweden felt his cheeks warm and looked away. His heart had thumped at the cutie comment and he wondered why Spain had called him that. He nervously licked his lips then jolted as he tasted something other than his own lips. His eyes shot down to see Spain's thumb still on his lip. His cheeks burned hotly and he stuttered, "S-sorry!"

Spain stared at Sweden's lips, his throat giving a little hum in answer to whatever Sweden said. He didn't hear it as he was to focused on the remaining heat on his thumb. A surge of warmth flowed through him when he felt Sweden's hot tongue taste his skin and he felt the urge to slowly push his thumb into Sweden's mouth. He finally raised his darkened green eyes to Sweden's teal and said,

"So, will you come dancing with me?" his voice was slightly husky.

Sweden's heart jumped in his chest and he just couldn't verbally answer Spain, so he nodded instead. Sweden watched as Spain grinned then jolted in surprise as Spain said "Fantastic!" before quickly kissing his lips.

A pop above them startled them into looking up to see that the box lid had disappeared.

"Oh, great!" Spain rolled his 'r' as he spoke before looking at Sweden, his eyes still dark, "Let's go to my country now!"

**Turkey/Russia**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Hello Turkey!" Russia smiled, waving slightly, then he looked at how he was sitting, "Oh, I was sleeping on you..."

Turkey slightly grinned, "Yep, but it's okay, you're not heavy at all...surprisingly."

Russia nodded, not minding the added word. He knew he was on the soft side but not as much as others thought. "I'll try to get off you now."

"I don't think we have enough room." Turkey warned but then as Russia was slowly moving off him, Turkey noticed how cold it was. He shivered hard and suddenly pulled Russia back onto him, "It's cold!"

"Ah?" Russia looked at Turkey, surprised, then smiled, "You're cold? I'll help you then!"

As Russia was used to the cold, it didn't bother him to much. He still hated it but he could live with it, but Turkey was a warm country. Russia started rubbing Turkey's arms to try and get him warmer. He blushed softly as Turkey laid his head on his chest.

"Getting warmer?" Russia quietly asked and giggled when Turkey shook his head.

"Okay, then I'll share my coat and scarf with you!" Russia smiled. He leaned back slightly and undid his coat so it hung open then grabbed the ends of his scarf. He wrapped part of his scarf around Turkey's neck the scooted closer so he could wrap his big coat around Turkey as well. It didn't go all the way, and they were now completely pressed together but Russia hoped it helped.

Turkey hummed happily at the warmth sinking into his skin from Russia. He easily wrapped his arms around Russia's waist, bringing the pale nation even closer.

"Oh, that's much better." Turkey voice was a pleased rumble before it went to a slight whime as he said, "Why is it so cold in here?!"

"Hm, I don't know..." Russia smiled then looked around the box. He looked out one of the really small holes in the box and said, "We are in a plain room, but I don't hear an air conditioner..."

Turkey grumbled and held Russia closer. He noticed that Russia was softly padded, making him rather cuddly to hold. Russia was actually pretty warm to, and Turkey felt himself becoming sleepy.

"You're pretty nice to hold..." Turkey mumbled, his eyes closed under his mask. He slightly wanted to take Russia home and use him as a warm pillow. He'd never tall anyone that he was actually a cuddler.

Russia looked down at Turkey quickly, his eyes wide in surprise. He stared down at the brown tuff of hair then slowly smiled, his cheeks turning a happy pink.

"Spasibo!" Russia hugged Turkey tighter as well, feeling the incredible urge to nuzzle the other nation. He giggled and turned his head towards Turkey, accidentally at the same time that Turkey turned towards him.

Russia blinked as he felt a warm pressure against his lips then jolted at a sudden popping sound. He looked up as saw that the lid of the box was no longer there.

"Oh, we can leave now." Russia said, still staring at the ceiling.

Turkey blinked, his mind blank. He forced his brain to work again, pushing past the accidental kiss and nodding.

"Yea..." He said then decided on something before saying, "too cold to move though." and placing his head on Russia's shoulder again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with different versions of the Nation's!**


	5. EngSwe and NethRuss

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Okay! So far, I have requests for:

Sweden with Japan, 2P Canada, 2P France, 2p Denmark, Iceland, Prussia, America, Norway, Finland(repeat),

and

Russia with Male!Belarus, Canada, France, N. Italy, S. Italy, Prussia, Ancient Rome, 2p Russia, Male!Ukraine, Finland

So, what I hope you all will do is** give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not!**

**Also!** I am reading all of your reviews and taking in what you all want! Hence the additional names I always add!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**England/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

He stared down at England who was leaning against the wall almost lazily. It took a few moment's to realize that he had been sleeping on England's shoulder, his arms lightly wrapped around them as well. Sweden took a deep breath to calm himself from his rising panic and tried to move away, only to find that he really couldn't. The warm hands on his hips didn't stop him, but the lack of space inside the boxed area did.

"No use." England said, "The box is to small for any real space and there is no lid to release us."

Sweden looked at England and slowly nodded before looking away again. He felt embarrassed by the lack of space but kept it to himself. He bit his lip and looked at England again, wanting to ask if he figured out how to get them out or at least why they were in there in the first place. The questions were on the tip of his tongue but they refused to come out, so he just closed his mouth again and looked around the box, wondering where they were.

"We are inside a blank room." England spoke again, making Sweden look at him again, "and there is magic on this box, so I am guessing that it needs a certain switch to open. Problem is, it could be anything..." England frowned, looking past Sweden in thought.

Sweden bit his lip and just sat back down on England's lap, knowing that there was nothing he could actually do. He was slightly happy that almost all his question's had been answered without him having to speak, but he was saddened by the lack of way to get out. He suddenly realized that his arms were still wrapped around England's shoulders and blushed hotly again. He quickly tried to pull them away but England's words stopped him short.

"You don't have to." England said, letting his eyes travel back to Sweden's. He saw the confusion and the blush and had to grin. He continued, saying, "Your arms, you don't have to move them."

Sweden felt his blush grow as well as his confusion, still, he slowly nodded and kept his arms where they were. He watched England close his eyes and bit his lip nervously. He almost jolted when he suddenly felt England begin stroking his hips where he still had his hands. The feeling of those thumb's slowly rubbing his hips sent shivers up and down his spine. His mind raced with questions such as,

'_What are you doing? Why are you doing this? How can we get out? Shouldn't we be trying to come up with a plan? Aren't you uncomfortable being so close to me?' _but none of it passed his lips.

"Stop thinking so much." England's voice startled Sweden, "Just relax, I'll think of a way out of here."

"O-okay..." Sweden spoke for the first time since waking. He watched England's lips quirk into a slight smile and felt confused again. He shifted slightly, not knowing what to do. He looked around for a few minutes until he felt one of the hand's on his hips move. Sweden froze as the hand slowly moved up to his back then gently push. He followed the pressure without a thought and found himself laying against England again, just like how he woke earlier. He waited a few more moments as his face slowly turned red, before finally saying something.

"England?" Sweden whispered, feeling to shy and nervous to speak any louder.

"Yes?"

"Why am I...sitting like..this?"

"Why not?" England answered, then said, "I don't mind it, and I hope you don't as well. Heavens know that I've fantasized holding you like this."

"W-what?!" Sweden jerked his head up, staring at England in shock. England opened his eyes and looked straight into Sweden's gorgeous eyes.

"I like you, I've liked you for a very long time." England spoke calmly, his lips forming a slight smirk as he watched Sweden blush darkly. The lack of rejection gave him more confidence to say, "so you'll have to excuse me if I don't automatically think of a way to leave."

Sweden opened his mouth but no words came out. He snapped his mouth shut and felt his entire face heat up. He swallowed roughly, his heart beating strangely fast in his chest.

"I...I..." Sweden tried to speak but failed so he stopped again, biting his lip hard.

"Hey, don't do that, please." England spoke softly, his eyes locked on Sweden's lips. He lifted a hand and stroked the line of Sweden's mouth.

"What..?" Sweden mumbled, going completely still. The area that England was touching was tingling now, making him want to shiver again.

"Your lip...when you bite it, it makes me want to do it instead." England said, his voice going slightly rough.

Sweden's breath caught in his throat and he felt saliva pool inside his mouth. He swallowed it back quickly, feeling embarrassed from his reaction. For a moment, he wanted that to happen, for England to kiss him and play with his lips. The only problem was, that moment of wanting, it wasn't ending.

England watched Sweden bit his lip again. His heart skipped and he slowly moved closer to the Nordic nation,

"Can I take that as an invitation?" England asked, mere inches away from touching Sweden's lips with his own. His hand gripped Sweden's hip tight, slightly moving Sweden closer to him as he waited for an answer, any answer.

Sweden stared at England with wide eyes, his breath catching in his throat again. He bit his lip again before slowly, nervously nodding. He barely took in a breath before lips captured his own. Sweden whimpered softly as England teased his lower lip by nibbling on it before plunging his tongue inside his mouth. Sweden jolted slightly at the feeling and gripped England's shirt tightly as the other nation tasted his mouth. He could hear and feel the British nation growl into his mouth, and it sent delightful shivers up his spine.

Both didn't even realize that the lid to the box was no longer there.

**Netherlands/Russia**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Oh, hello." Russia said as he was face to face with the nation he remembered to be Netherlands.

Netherlands stared at Russia quietly for a few more moment's before giving a short nod of greeting.

Russia waited for the other nation to speak but he didn't. Russia frowned slightly and shifted uncomfortably but had no where to shift as they were both tall nations. Finally, Russia inflated his cheeks childishly and poked Netherlands cheek. The surprised and startled look on the nations face was so funny that Russia burst out laughing.

Netherlands slowly blinked and felt himself begin to grin, "Was that really so funny?" he asked, his voice rough and low, slightly sounding like a mafia leader.

Russia nodded quickly with a wide smile, "Da! You made a really funny face!" he reached forward and touched Netherlands face, wanting to play. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be touching the nation so freely but he couldn't stop himself.

Netherlands surprisingly let Russia touch and play with his face. The childish nation didn't irritate him by pulling on his skin or even smash his face. The nation only moved his face to try to gave him different expressions, like how a child would. After many minutes of Russia giggling and playing, Netherlands finally -though gently- pushed Russia's hands away.

"Alright, don't want my face to permanently stay that way." He said, his rough tone subtly teasing.

"Silly! It won't stay that way!" Russia smiled widely, his heart beating fast at the tease. Then, his mouth went on without him, "It will only stay if I sew your face!"

Russia froze as he realized what he said. It wasn't as bad as other things he could have said but it was still enough to make some nations shake in fear. Russia began tearing up and just slumped, waiting for the fear or anger. It was going to come, he already knew it. Only his one friend never showed those emotions, and Russia knew there wasn't going to be a second one.

"Remind my to not let you near a needle then." Netherlands said nonchalantly, slightly leaning back. He reached forward and tapped Russia's cheek with the back of his fingers then gave Russia a half grin.

Russia stared at Netherlands in shock then teared up further. He sniffled and wipped his eyes, not noticing the slight panic in Netherlands as that went away when Russia smiled widely at him. Russia laughed happily and lunged at the other nation, hugging him tightly.

Netherlands let out a rush of air as Russia was suddenly hugging him so tightly. His ear's tinged red and he nervously pat Russia's head, saying, "Hey, no need for this..."

"Da! You have made me happy! Really, really happy! Thank you!" Russia chirped then suddenly pecked Netherlands lips. A slight pop had Russia looking up to the suddenly revealed ceiling and he let out a happy sound. He got out of the box quickly, happy to be able to stretch. He spread his arms out, feeling very light inside his heart. He knew he just had to tell Sweden later! He found another person who wasn't scared!

Netherlands stared at the box wall, the blush on his ears slowly making its way to his cheeks as well. He covered his eyes and leaned against the wall, thinking, '_Dammit...that was cute!_'

Netherlands suddenly stood from the box, took a few steps towards Russia, turned him around, and kissed him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!**


	6. JapSwe and Male BelaRuss

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Sweden with Prussia, 2P Canada, 2P France, 2p Denmark, Iceland, America, Norway, Finland(repeat), France, Greece, Switzerland,

and

Russia with Ancient Rome, Canada, France, N. Italy, S. Italy, Prussia, 2p Russia, Male!Ukraine, Finland, Turkey(repeat), Australia, Germany,

So, what I hope you all will do is** give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not!**

**Also!** I am reading all of your reviews and taking in what you all want! Hence the additional names I always add!

**This drabble chapter has A LOT of naughtiness! That is your warning!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Japan/Sweden** **(**I know a reviewer wanted cute -or thought it was going to be cute- buuut, I decided naughty~! Hope you still like it!**)  
**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw. Or...what he didn't see.

"My glasses..." He mumbled to himself as he couldn't really see anything. He shifted and tried to feel for them but jolted as he felt something else.

"A-ah! W-who?" Sweden mumbled, his eyes going wide as he felt something warm. He snatched his hand and quickly mumbled, "S-sorry!" as he felt more embarrassed than normal. He felt like an idiot since he couldn't really see anything, there wasn't enough light to make out who the blur was.

"Cute..."

Sweden jolted again as he heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't place it. He wasn't even sure he heard the guy right. What was cute? Maybe he said something else. Yes, he had to have said something different.

"U-um...Do you...know where my..glasses are?" Sweden slowly asked, feeling nervous. He jolted again as he suddenly felt a warm touch close to his eyes. He blushed darkly from his body's reaction, embarrassed that he had flinched that hard.

"Yes." The voice answered and Sweden felt fingers trail over his warm cheeks. He struggled not to move away as he could feel that there was hardly any room anyway.

"Can you give them to me?" Sweden asked quickly, his eyes darting towards the white and black blur then down towards his own black clad legs.

"No."

Sweden's eyes shot back up to the blur out of reflex, "What? Why?" he asked.

Japan stared at Sweden, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He never thought that Sweden could look like this, so...cute, pretty, even the color staining his cheeks reminded Japan of one of his country's anime's.

"I don't want to." Japan finally answered, liking the vulnerable look in those teal eyes.

"You look better like this." Japan continued, letting his fingers drag down to Sweden's lips but didn't touch them. He watched Sweden pull his lower lip into his mouth and bite the tender looking flesh. He wanted to bite that lip, he wanted to do many things that were acceptable...in his dark hentai anime.

"Better...? What...?" Sweden couldn't make his lips move to form any more words. He felt to confused, to flustered...Why was this nation touching him like this? The other nation moved and Sweden suddenly realized that he had practically been sitting on the country. His blush darkened further as his legs were propped up and spread as the other nation moved closer to him.

"You look so...naughty." Japan said, the fact that Sweden couldn't see him gave him confidence and courage to speak like this.

"N-naughty?!" Sweden's eyes filled with confusion. Naughty? Was he doing something wrong? Did his face really look that bad? Sweden quickly lifted his hands to cover his face when his wrists were suddenly grabbed. He jolted as he suddenly felt breath on his face, and the nation was pressing hard against him. Somehow, his face got even redder as he could _feel_ something hard pressing between his legs. His mind tried to tell him that something was just in the nation's pocket but Sweden knew that wasn't it.

"Yes, completely naughty... Like this, you look like you need to be strapped to a bed and defiled in every way. Did you always look like this?" Japan started breathing hard, imagining it. Like it was a scene out of one of his hentai's, he could see Sweden in that position, and Japan really wanted to be the one to defile the blonde nation.

"I really want to see you slick with sweat, panting and begging to be filled... You'd look so very pretty like that." Japan said, his voice going husky.

Sweden felt his mouth go dry then suddenly water. He swallowed his excess saliva and shivered hard as he felt -he knew for sure what it really was now- the other nation's erection throb and grow. He felt himself react and felt simultaneously ashamed yet aroused by it. He twitched and whimpered as he felt a tongue suddenly lick the entire length of his neck, all the way to his ear.

"I can feel your heart racing." Japan said, squeezing Sweden's wrists lightly, "are you imagining it too?"

"You with your hands tied above your head and legs spread wide open." Japan growled into Sweden's ear, "you'd already have a toy inside you, right..." he held Sweden's hands above his head with one hand and reached his free hand down to Sweden's backside. He pressed where he knew Sweden's covered entrance was, "..here, stretching you out for me."

Sweden gasped, his body trembling as he felt the pressure against his hidden place. Everything felt so hot now and he couldn't stop himself from slightly squirming. He wanted more pressure where the other nations fingers were, he already ached to be filled.

"...p-" Sweden began before cutting himself off. His breathing was shaky and he was panting from arousal.

"Yes?" Japan said huskily before licking Sweden's ear then biting it. The keening sound that left Sweden's lips made his member throb painfully hard and he had to thrust his hips against Sweden's for _some _relief.

"Please!" Sweden moaned, his legs tightening around the other nation's hips, "Please, I want it, I want that!"

Japan's lips curved into a grin and he said, "Then you will get all of it." before kissing Sweden's lips hard.

Japan enjoyed the kiss as Sweden willingly opened his mouth to Japan's 'attack'. Light suddenly shined on them, making Japan look up. Japan grinned, his almost black eyes flashing with delight as he saw that the lid of the box was gone.

"We're free." Japan said then lifted Sweden out of the box, "Now, you'll be coming with me to fulfill our fantasies."

**Male!Belarus/Russia** **(**How can this not be naughty! Belarus finally has Russia where Russia can't run~ Buwahaha!**)  
**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Hello brother..." The male nation looming over him purred darkly

Russia gulped "B-belarus?"

Russia gave a nervous laugh and tried to scoot away the most he could. He looked around, trying to ignore the fact that Belarus was between his legs, pressing against him.

"Um where are we...?" He finally looked at Belarus and blushed softly at the intense look he was getting.

Belarus grinned as he didn't miss that cute blush "In a box brother. We are completely alone! Now we can get married my brother! We don't need anyone else! I will be the perfect husband for you, I'll love you brother. I do love you brother! Marry me! Marriage...marriage...marriage...marriage...marriage" he began chanting as he suddenly got even closer to Russia, his eyes alight with desire.

Russia whimpered and immediately tried to leave. He turned the best he could to find a way to get out of the box but felt arms wrap around his waist and he squeaked, loudly.

Immediately Russia felt hands slipping into his coat and fondle his chest. He squeaked again and clawed at the box, trying to get away. Suddenly he mewled as Belarus brushed his nipples. Russia froze as the sound left him, as did his brother.

Belarus growled with a grin and pinched Russia's nipple "You like this brother? I'll do this for you, I want to do this. I want to go further brother. I want to taste you, can I taste you?"

Russia gasped then blushed brightly "N-nyet!" this was embarrassing, so embarrassing. His blush grew and he struggled more, as he felt Belarus' hand touch his body hotly.

Belarus pulled and held Russia to him, groaning softly as he felt Russia squirm against him.

"Mine..." he growled -somehow sounding loving- then bit into Russia's neck. His teeth broke the pale skin and he quickly licked the life liquid.

Russia closed his eyes, whimpering as another blush spread across his cheeks. His body was heating up and he could feel his skin becoming slightly slick because of it.

"B-Belarus...!" Russia gasped as a hot hand slowly stroked his lower stomach, brushing the top of his pants.

"Yes brother?" Belarus said, his voice rough with need. He pressed closer to Russia, fitting his body completely against his lovely brother's back. He groaned as another wiggle from Russia had the nation moving against his erection.

"A-Ah! I-is that?!" Russia squeaked as he felt something hard against his backside.

"This is what you do to me, brother. Every day. It's like you're teasing me on purpose but you're just naturally cute and so sexy..." Belarus turned Russia's head to him, his heart beating fast as Russia didn't fight him.

"I love you so much, brother." Belarus said before suddenly kissing Russia.

Russia closed his eyes at the hot kiss, his body trembling. He felt slightly scared but at the same time, he felt so hot and needy. He didn't know what he needed but something told him that Belarus could give it to him, and part of him wanted that... Slowly, Russia began to kiss back.

As soon as Russia began kissing back, Belarus gasped and shifted, lifting himself up so he could move Russia as well. He pulled back to rearrange them and noticed how much more light there was. He looked up and saw no lid above them. His heart pounded harder in his chest and he quickly picked Russia up. Belarus took Russia out of the box and lay him on the carpet ground to continue bringing them pleasure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!**


	7. PruSwe and RomRus

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Sweden with 2P Canada, 2P France, 2p Denmark, Iceland, America, Norway, Finland(repeat), France, Greece, Switzerland,

and

Russia with Canada, France, N. Italy, S. Italy, Prussia, 2p Russia, Male!Ukraine, Finland, Turkey(repeat), Australia, Germany,

So, what I hope you all will do is** give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not!**

**Also!** I am reading all of your reviews and taking in what you all want! Hence the additional names I always add!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prussia/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

It was Prussia, sleeping...on top of him.

Sweden tried to move but his own position stopped him. He was on his back with his legs in the air, resting on Prussia's lower back. It wouldn't be that bad of a position if it weren't for that little fact, but since his legs were wrapped around Prussia, he felt slightly naughty.

Sweden looked around the box, hoping that he could find some area to place his legs, but it was taken by Prussia's own legs instead. He heaved a quiet sigh and left that as a failure. He looked around, trying to find a way out instead, but found none. He subtly frowned and reached up, his fingertips touching the lid of the box. He pushed the best he could from his position but there was no movement. Sweden sighed again and let his arm fall back to his side

This was a little more tricky than he thought.

Sweden sighed again then looked down as he heard a noise. He watched Prussia grumble in his sleep then blushed as the sleeping nation pulled him into a tight hold as if he were a body pillow. His face steadily grew redder as there was absolutely no space between them. Sweden stayed as still as possible, feeling impossibly warm from body heat. He scarcely breathed, not wanting to disturb Prussia and have him wake up like this.

Prussia shifted again and Sweden breathed as quietly as he could. He almost flinched as he felt Prussia's arms moved but thought Prussia was still sleeping. At least, until those hands started feeling his sides. At first, Sweden thought that Prussia was still asleep, people could do odd things in their sleep, but then, the hands started traveling down. Sweden wondered where the hands were going until they suddenly squeezed his backside.

Sweden jolted and whimpered at the same time.

"H-Hey!" Sweden gasped his hands snatching Prussia's arms but not moving them away. His face felt like it was on fire.

"You have a nice ass..." Prussia's voice was smug and he squeezed Sweden's backside again. He chuckled his infamous laugh as he heard another whimper. He slowly lifted himself to look at the nation he was laying on and was honestly surprised at who he saw.

"Who knew that you could make such cute noises, kesese." Prussia laughed again.

Sweden's eye's widened again. He looked at Prussia in shock and surprise, honestly not knowing what to say. He didn't know that his face could get this red, but was proven wrong as his glasses fogged up from the heat from his face. Suddenly, his sight was blurred as his glasses were plucked off his nose.

"U-uh...I...can't see." Sweden mumbled, his eyes trying to focus on Prussia. He felt embarrassed as Prussia's hands were still on his backside but felt to shy to say much, "U-um...Prussia?"

"Yeah?" Prussia's voice sounded like he was silently laughing.

"Your hand...it's..." Sweden couldn't say where it was though he could feel the heat of the hand on his backside.

"Yes~?" Prussia was having fun. The part of him that would always be part of the bad trio was urging him to go further. The look on Sweden's face was almost to much. Sweden looked so...appetizing, Prussia just had to have a taste. He leaned forward, delighting in how tightly pressed their bodies were, and licked Sweden's cheek.

Sweden squeaked, not expecting that at all. He tightened his legs around Prussia in a failing atempt to get him to not move any closer.

"Wh't are y' doing!?" Sweden sputtered, reaching to push back the blob of color. He felt a vibration under his hand's as Prussia chuckled.

"What's it look like?"

"It looks like you're a blob! I can't see!" Sweden finally bit out, feeling the tingling of annoyance within him. He didn't like feeling this way at all, but he hated his lack of sight more. He felt another vibration under his hand before he heard the laugh.

Prussia laughed again then suddenly licked Sweden's lips instead, saying "How's that then?" afterwards.

Sweden jolted hard, his eye wide. He immediately wiped his mouth, his cheeks redder than a cherry now. He glared at Prussia and shifted, about to tell him off when his lips bumped against something. He pulled back in confusion and suddenly heard a pop. Light filled the box completely, distracting Sweden for a moment as he said, "What just happened?"

"Nothing...nothing at all." Prussia grinned, ignoring the fact that they were free. He leaned forward and kissed Sweden for real this time.

**Ancient Rome/Young!Russia** (Someone requested this arrangement specifically~.)

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from an uncomfortable nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Wow, you're big!" Russia blurted immediately at seeing the tall tan nation in front of him. He giggled as the nation let out a booming laugh, feeling light for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks little one, I'm sure you'll get as big as me one day though." Ancient Rome grinned, patting Russia on the head, "Now, what's your name, little country?"

"I'm Russia!" Russia chirped, he turned to face the older nation as he had been siting sideways on the nation's lap. He wasn't that big, he barely made it to the bigger nation's shoulders, his head stopping just below it.

"I'm Ancient Rome, you can just call me Rome though. It's great to meet such a beauty like you, little Russia." Ancient Rome grinned and poked Russia's soft chubby cheek, "I have a feeling that you'll get even prettier as you grow."

"You...really think I'm pretty?" Russia asked with wide eyes, his hands moving on their own to grip Ancient Rome's shirt.

"Very much so." Rome said with a slightly amused smile. He shifted his legs, making Russia lean against him even more, then said, "I just might have to make you my wife when you're a little older."

"Your wife?" Russia tilted his head, then smiled widely, "Does that mean that we'll be friends?"

"...The closet of friends." Rome said, going with that little explanation.

"Hehe, alright! You'll have to wait until I'm bigger though! Then I'll be your wife!" Russia smiled widely. He liked Ancient Rome a lot! He called him pretty! and said that they would be close friends! Russia couldn't wait!

"It's a promise then." Ancient Rome laughed, then grinned, "You know how to seal a promise right?"

"Eh? Nyet, how?" Russia tilted his head, looking up at Ancient Rome innocently.

"With a kiss." Ancient Rome said before leaning down. He gently kissed Russia's little lips and almost smiled when he felt Russia 'kiss' him back. He did chuckle when it was just soft pressure and slowly nipped Russia's lower lip.

Russia squeaked at the nip and felt his cheeks become warm. He pulled away and covered his mouth, not knowing what his face felt hot as he said, "You bit me...it tingled..."

"It's supposed to cutie Russia. That means we made the promise." Ancient Rome said, then added, "Are you going to complete the promise on my end?"

"Ah, okay." Russia looked back up then noticed something, "Hey, the lids gone..."

Ancient Rome looked up as well and straightened up as he saw that Russia was correct. He grinned and stood, carrying Russia in his arms. He turned his grin to Russia and kissed him again before saying, "Look's like you're my good luck charm too! I'm definitely keeping you beside me now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!**


	8. 2pCanSwe and CanRus

Warning: Uke! Sweden, Uke!Russia, Seme!Everyone else.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, Sweden and Russia would be sought after as wives XD

A/N: The box has holes all over it so the nations can see. There is no opening that they can see. Also, if you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!

I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!

Sweden with Norway, 2P France, 2p Denmark, America, Iceland, Finland(repeat), France, Greece, Switzerland, Scotland, Spain(repeat), Mongolia

and

Russia with Prussia, N. Italy, S. Italy, 2p Russia, Male!Ukraine, Finland, Turkey(repeat), Australia, Germany, Male!Liechtenstien, Mongolia

and

Double (both Sweden and Russia in a box) with Ancient Rome

So, what I hope you all will do is** give me more nation's to put Sweden and Russia with and if they should be different version's or not!**

**Also!** I am reading all of your reviews and taking in what you all want! Hence the additional names I always add!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Trapped**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2p!Canada/Sweden**

Sweden tried to shift as he woke but found that he could barely move, it registered quickly that he was in a small boxed area. He made a slight noise of confusion then shuddered as warm air brushed over his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes then almost jolted at what he saw.

He knew those tired looking purple eyes.

Sweden immediately tried to get as far away as he could, his body tensing for any attack that might happen. He quickly took note of how open he was with Canada between his his legs, looming over him.

"Heh, what's wrong Goldilocks?" The violent Canadian taunted, his lips forming a cruel yet amused grin, "Scared of the big bad wolf?"

"You are neither big nor a wolf. I hold no fear for you." Sweden bit out, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly, his eyes gained an amused light and he said, "Besides, that's the wrong fairy tale."

"Oh you break my heart!" Canada laughed then suddenly gripped Sweden's chin hard, ignoring the fact that Sweden gripped his wrist at the same time, "Still cute Goldilocks. You trying to be a smart mouth doesn't change that."

"Not trying, you make it to easy." Sweden grit out, even as his chin felt like it was beginning to bruise, "and I find your _compliment_ to be vile in it's falsity."

"Goldilocks! You know how much I _adore_ you." Canada move close enough to Sweden that they were sharing the same breath. He didn't care how uncomfortable he made Sweden, he took fierce joy in putting the nation in his place. Preferably under him, just like now.

"Bullshit." Sweden cussed, his hands becoming twitchy in excitement.

"Oh, but it's not." Canada rumbled, "Shall I tell you of my _nightly_ dreams, hm?" He chuckled and suddenly pressed his body completely against Sweden's. Some of his hair fell out of his low ponytail, the dirty blond strands brushing against Sweden's face. He suddenly forced Sweden's head to turn just so he could whisper straight into the nation's ear.

"You're always chanting my name like a prayer, _begging_ me to put you out of your misery. You are so aroused that it's painful, and you'd do _anything_ for me to finally _fill_ you, like you _need_ to be filled." Canada suddenly licked Sweden's ear, making the nation give a full body shiver. He grinned and continued, saying, "And I want to, I want to fill you up with my _cock_. _Fuck_ you until my cum is just pouring out of you."

Sweden felt his body turn hot. He could not help but to imagine it, and it was wonderful. He wanted someone to touch him like that, make him feel like he wasn't a monster just because of how he looked. He wanted to be that intimate with someone. But, he knew it could never happen.

"I do not appreciate being mocked and lied to." Sweden frowned at Canada.

Canada blinked and actually stared at Sweden for a moment. Suddenly, he started laughing, a raspy sound that was surprisingly pleasant to Sweden's ears. Canada grinned at Sweden and let his voice rumble out, "Well excuse me if I take that as permission to show you how wrong you are."

Sweden blinked and frowned again in slight confusion until his coat was suddenly ripped open. He gasped and immediately gripped Canada's hands. He looked down at his open coat then at Canada, saying, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Making my dreams come true." Canada chuckled and quickly got his hands free. He shoved a hand down Sweden's pants and grinned at Sweden's yelp up surprise, "Think I'm lying now?"

Sweden gasped and moaned as the hand began paying with him. He tried to close his legs but couldn't, his body twitched and squirmed as he struggled to pull Canada's hand away.

"St-Sto-p" Sweden whimpered, feeling his face turned red, "You d-dirty b-b-bastard!"

"The one and only..." Canada's grin grew and he licked Sweden's red cheek before suddenly kissing the nation. The popping sound above them startled them both but Canada took his time in looking up. When he saw the ceiling instead of the box, he grinned and just looked back at Sweden's hot flustered expression and said, "We're free...to bad I'm not letting you go."

**Canada/Russia**

Russia scrunched his nose slightly as he woke from his nap. When did he fall asleep? He made a slightly irritated noise as he tried to move but barely could. Wanting to get out of where ever he was, Russia opened his eyes quickly and blinked at what he saw.

"Amerika?" Russia asked before suddenly saying, "Nyet...Canada...da?"

"You remember me?" Canada asked, staring at Russia in surprise.

"Da! Of course I do! Me and Sweden talk about you sometimes, so it would be weird to not remember...da?" Russia tilted his head before smiling.

"Sweden? You two talk about me? What do you talk about?"

"Oh! That you're very nice and sweet!" Russia chirped, "You're not loud like Amerika! Not that we don't like him, you're just quieter." He giggled.

"...Nice and sweet, eh?" Canada felt his ears burn slightly, he fiddled with his explorer goggles and slightly smiled, "Thanks, that's nice of you guys to say."

"Da!" Russia smiled widely, leaning forward slightly, excited that he gets to talk of his talks with Sweden. Maybe this means he can gain another friend? One with Russia? Russia physically shook the thought away, surprising Canada.

"No?" Canada said, his tone slightly confused.

"Huh? Oh! No, no!" Russia shook his head, "I was not thinking of that when I did that! I was trying to shake a thought away!"

"Shake a thought-..." Canada suddenly snorted then began chuckling, doing his best not to outright laugh, "You tried to actually shake a thought away?"

"...That is what I said." Russia tilted his head, wondering why Canada was laughing. Did he say something funny?...or...was Canada laughing _at_ him. Russia felt his skin grow cold at the thought and felt the urge to stop that sound no matter what it took. His hand twitched, wanting to wrap around Canada's throat when the nation said something that made his mind clear.

"C-cute! Haha! That's cute Russia, you know you don't actually shake your head to get rid of a thought, right?" Canada grinned, still chuckling, though less now.

"...Cute?" Russia said, his mind focusing on that word, "...what's cute?"

"What you did, it's cute. You're kind of cute Russia." Canada leaned against the box wall, now smiling.

"I'm cute?" Russia said, "You think I'm cute?" He slightly repeated then slowly began to smile, "Does this mean we're friends?"

"Hm?" Canada looked at Russia a little surprised then actually thought it over. He reflexively gave a slight shrug and said, "Yeah, I'd like to be friends."

"Yay!" Russia bounced the best he could in the box, needing someway to get over his excitement, "I can't wait to tell Sve!"

"R-Russia!" Canada suddenly said loudly, his voice slightly panicked.

Russia froze and immediately looked at the nation, saying, "W-What?!"

"S-sorry, just...you're bouncing on me..." Canada's face was slowly turning red.

"Oh...and that's bad, right?" Russia bit his lip, his mind not really comprehending why it was bad. Usually, Sweden would tell and explain it to him, but his friend wasn't there with him. Russia wished the box was a little bigger. Maybe Sweden could have gotten stuck with him! The thought made him smile widely.

"Uh...yeah. It kind of is..." Canada slowly said, his face slowly getting redder. Really, Russia was sitting right on his lap, he could _feel_ each bounce.

"Sorry..." Russia went sad again, "We're still friends, da?"

"Yes, why would I break a friendship now?"

"I don't know. A lot of nation's aren't my friend for weird reasons. I don't really know why they all hate me..."

"uh..."

"Well, I do have an idea! A lot of times, I can't control what I say, it just...comes out!" Russia was getting animated, a little pout on his lips, "I don't really know where it comes from when I say 'scary' things..." suddenly, Russia perked up, saying, "But! Sweden has been helping me! Whenever I get 'scary' he bops me on the head or the nose! Like this!"

Russia reached and bopped Canada's head with two fingers then gently tapped Canada's nose with a single one. He smiled so happily, remembering all the times that his friend did it. He was getting better now because of it! He liked when he was able to go a full day without a 'episode', he got his head rubbed! That was his favorite part. Suddenly, Russia sighed, a little sad.

"I wish I could get a pat now..."

"A pat?" Canada questioned.

"Da! I like getting my head pat!" Russia smiled again then his eyes widened at what he suddenly felt.

Canada was gently petting Russia's head. As he felt how soft Russia's hair was, he began slightly carding his fingers through it. He didn't know why he was doing this, his hand moved on it's own, but after he was already touching Russia's hair, he found that he didn't mind. Russia was quickly showing himself to be really cute, and Canada was liking what he was seeing.

Canada watched as Russia's eyes went from wide and surprised to happy and almost sleepy looking. He chuckled and said, "You can lay against me again if you want."

"Again?" Russia questioned.

"You were sleeping against me before you woke." Canada said, still petting Russia's head. He held back a chuckle at Russia's little pleased look, like a proud puppy really. Canada felt his ears slightly begin to burn again as Russia laid against him again, head resting on his chest.

"You're comfy..." Russia mumbled.

"Thanks." Canada whispered, his lips forming a smile.

A few minutes passed when Canada noticed that Russia had actually fell asleep. The Canadian stared at Russia's cute face and slowly smiled again. The nation looked like an angel with his slightly chubby pink cheeks and smiling lips. Without even thinking about it, Canada kissed those lips. Light suddenly filled the box completely making Canada look up. When he realized that they were free, he did nothing, he just leaned back against the box again, slightly blushing.

He'd let Russia continue sleeping.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**If you want certain nation's with Russia or Sweden(or both) just leave the request in a Review!**

**I'll even do rewrite's with dark versions of the Nation's!**


End file.
